jeux de séduction
by xXLuffy-x-NamiXx
Summary: Quand Nami et Luffy ce lançe un defis on c'est que sa se finira mal


Coucou tout le monde voila ma premiere fic :) desoler si il y a des erreur de mise en page ou autre truc mais je ne sais pas trop comment me servir de fan fiction bref j'espere que vous aller aimer :) .  
Les personnage ne sont pas de moi mais de maitre Oda Bonne lecture ^^

Une journée de plus sur le thousand sunny aller commencer calmement,enfin c'est ce que l'on aurai pu dire avant qu'une voix dans un haut-parleur annon a l'heure du diner

Sanji: Debout tout le monde le petit dejeuner est pr t

Luffy arrivant en courant: Ouaiiii j'ai hyper *sbam*

Sanji: Luffy je t'ai deja dit de ne pas crier en arrivant sa peut reveiller mes m lorines *yeux en coeur*

Luffy: Mais Sanji j'ai faim moi est pas la peine de me claquer la porte au nez pour...

Sanji: Luffy pourquoi tu tes arreter de par...

Les 2 jeune homme c'etai arreter de parler en voyant Nami arrive en sorte de chemise qui lui arriver vers les cuisse,la vue de la culote etait au spectacle que voyai sanji et luffy

Nami: Ba quesque vous avez?

Sanji qui fait sa tournade de l'amour: Nami cheriiiiii seraice une preuve d'amour de me permettre de te voir en cullote *pisse du sang par son nez*(NDA:ba vous vouler que ce soit pas ou sinon ^^)

Brook etai arriver dans la sale en courant des qu'il entendit "culo" son sens lui avait predit le mot cullote Luffy lui etai rouge ce que Robin remarqua des qu'ell arriva

Brook: Cher navigatrice pourez vous me montrer votre culo...

Chopper qui venait d'arriver: Brook tu est malade? Tu na pas finit ta phrase hihi

Brook: Yohoho une cullote une vrai c'est le plus bo jour de ma vie *saute dans toute la sale* YOOOOOHHOOOOHOOOO *s'arrete* bien sur quand je verai laboone ce sera encore plus merveilleux mais je me demande...

Tout l'equipage etai maintenan dans la salle

Tous:Quoi?

Brook: Et bien je me demande... si laboone a des culotte de femme baleine yohoho

Nami,Sanji,Zoro,Franky,Usopp: *Sbam x5* Abruti ons croyait tous que tu aller dire quelque chose d' mouvant !

Brook:Yohoho je rigollait...Labonne me manque

Nami: ne t'inkiete pas je suis sur qu'il va bien

Brook: Oui tu a raison Si il mourrait mes bras en tomberai Yohoho mais que je suis b te je n'ai pas de...*10 seconde plus tard brook regarda ces bras* ha ba si j'ai des bras yhohoho

Tous sauf luffy: Cretin!

Sanji vit que luffy etai toujour rouge en ragardant nami et n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il a vu nami en chemise

Sanji: Luffy qulque chose ne va pas?

Luffy:...Hein quoi heu non sa va sanji *sourir baka*

Nami: Bon vu l'ambiance qui ce passe juste par ce que l'on voit ma cullote je vais mettre quelque chose .

Quelque seconde plus tard nami arriva avec une petite jupe bleu qui arrivait vers les genoux et un haut de maillot rouge pour aller bronzer aprer le dejeuner Elle avait quand meme mit une chemise au dessu de son maillot pour eviter un saignement de nez chez sanji et brook

Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour aller dejeuner et s'installa a coter de luffy

Nami:Ne me dite pas qu'il ny a deja plus de viande!

Sanji: Desoler Nami cheri mais notre idiot de capitaine a tout manger T_T ne m'en veut pas ma Nami ch ri

Nami une flamme dans les yeux: LUUUUUUFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY!

Elle commenca a lever le poing et s'appreter a frapper son capitaine quand soudaint Luffy prit la parole

Luffy: Tien nami j'ai garder un peu de viande piquer au autre *sourir baka*

Nami: ...Au arigato Luffy c'est tres gentille *lui fait un sourir*

Luffy: Deurien Nami *lui rend le sourir*

Nami avait remarque que depuis plusieur jour son capitaine rougisait ou ce sentait mal a l'aise quand il etai pret de sa navigatrice et l il lui garder de la viande

Nami: *pense* Il est vraiment gentille c'est dernier temp comme quoi il a beau etre stupite,gamin...beau,muscl ,mignon,attention e,protecteur il a peut etre un visage enfantin mais quand l'on voit ces muscle on ce dit que ce n'est que son visage qui ets enfantin il est aussi tres marrant quand il fait des blague en utilisant son elasticit (NDA:Je sais pas si sa ce dit ^^) ...*se gifle mentalement* nami quesque tu raconte c'est Luffy un cretin de capitaine,c'est juste Luffy...mon Luffy

Luffy tourna la t te vers Nami et vue qu'elle avait l'air pensif

Luffy: Sa va Nami?

Nami: Vouiii

Zoro: Pfff elle est bizarre

Nami: Vouii

Sanji: Nami vetu tu m'epouser?

Nami: *sbam* Mais tu croit vraiment que je vais t'epouser abruti?

Sanji: Au nami ch ri tu me fend le coeur T_T

Chopper arrivant vers nami et lui tend c'est bras: Nami je veut un calin ^w^

Nami: Vien la chopper lui fait un calin

Luffy: pfff *s'en va*

Chopper: *pense* c'est bien ce que je pensaai Luffy est amoureux de Nami sinon il ne saurai pas jaloux,Robin avait bien imaginer le pland du calin elle est trop forte :D

Nami:Tu est tout doux chopper

Chopper: Arigato! Bon j'y vais tu me depose par terre stp nami?

Nami: D'accord* le pose par terre* aller va "Docteur" chopper

Chopper: IDIOTE! Sa me fait pas plaisir du tout *se dandine*

Nami: D'accord Choppinounet *fait un ton de voix comme porsche*

Chopper: *frissone* Haaaaaaa au Secour! Poursche poss de Nami *part en courant et plonde dans l'eau*

Tous l'equipage sauf Nami,Robin et Luffy qui etai on ne sait ou: Cretin

Tous le monde a part Luffy et Nami etait sur le pont a le repecher

Luffy arriva et rentra dans la cuisine:

Luffy: Tu est encor la Nami?

Nami: Oui pourquoi sa te d range de me voir?

Luffy: Non ne t'inkiete pas shishishi

Luffy vint s'assoir a coter de Nami

Luffy : Ha heu aufaite Nami *se gratte l'arri re de la tete et rougit* tu est tres mignone

Nami rouggisant: Arigato Luffy

Luffy: Deurien ^^

Nami: Dit moi luffy?

Luffy: Hum?

Nami: Tu ma l'air de souvent rougir en ma compagni ne te rendrai-je pas heureuse?

Luffy: N'importe quoi c'est moi qui te rend heureuse!

Nami: Laisse moi rire! On fait un pari On vera qui rendra l'autre le plsu heureux le gagnant recevra 100 000 berrys du perdant!

Luffy: March conclu

Ils avait tout les deux une id e derriere la t te celle de Nami consistai a pouvoir ce rapprocher de Luffy et gagner des berrys Celle de Luffy etait d'offri des berrys a nami et de se rapprocher d'elle

Sur ceux ils rejoignirent les autres membres sur le pont ou tout le monde discutai

Nami rejoignit robin pour bronzer

Luffy rejoignit Ussop,Franky,Chopper,Brook pour une partie de foot

Du coter de Nami

Robin: Notre navigatrice serait-elle amoureusse de notre capitaine?

Nami: Pourquois me dit tu sa Robin?

Robin: Est bien depuis que tu est arriver tu ne fait que de regarder Luffy et des que vos regard ce croise vous rougisser tout les deux.

Nami: Bon d'accord tu a gagner je l'aime,mais je ne sais pas si mes sentiment sont reciproque *fait une t te d'enterment*

Robin: Ils le sont,il suffit de voir comment luffy te regarde,il rougit,il begaye souvent quand vous vous parler,tu ma raconter la promesse qu'il a fait Genzo et tu est la seul qui a le droit de porter son chapeau

Nami: Oui c'est vrai mais...bon au pire on vera comment sa ce passe *petit sourir*

Robin: D'accord Navigatrice *rend un sourir*

Du cotter de Luffy pendant la mitan

Les equipes etait

Luffy Ussopp Franky brook

Chopper faisait le goal

Brook: Franky j'ai une tacticque qui pourrait nous fair gagner!

Franky: Dit la moi le Squellette

Brook: Et bien il faut que tu enfile un pantalon ou un short et que tu mette une perruque de femme!

Franky: Ba pourquoi?

Brook: Comme sa je pourait te demander de me montrer ta cullote yohoho!

Franky: Toit tu ne boit pas que du th ou du lait -

Du coter de l'equipe de luffy

Ussopp: Il nous faut une tactique imparable,tu propose quoi?

Luffy: Tu trouve pas que Nami est mignone?

Ussop: Quoi?

Luffy: Bon ecoute Ussopp je suis amoureux de Nami mais j'ai peu que ce ne soit pas r ciproque :/

Ussopp: Ba sa tu le saura avec le temp

Luffy: Oui tu a raison ^^

Au bout de 1 heure de jeux Luffy est Ussopp gagn re la partie pa Luffy etait crever car c'est lui qui avait du tout fair car a chaque fois que Franky lan ait des mena e a Ussop et bien il se cachait derriere Luffy.  
Il alla se reposer sur son lit dans le quartier des gar on

Sanji: A table tout le monde le d ner de 12h30 est servit

Tous sauf luffy qui se reposait: On arrive

Tout le monde etait a table depuis 5 minute,tout etait calme et silence quand d'un coup zoro se mit a parler

Zoro: Est vous avez pas remarquer que luffy n'est pas arriver?

Ussop: Il se repose car tout a l'heure ons a fait une parti de foot

Nami: Bon je vais le chercher *rammase un morceau de viande* sa va le fair venir sa

Tous sauf Nami: Sa c'est sur hahaha!

Nami se diriga vers le quartier des hommes et entra elle vit luffy torse-nu allonger sur le lit avec son chapeau de paille sur sa tete pour cacher ces yeux Nami s'approcha tous doucement de lui

Nami: Luffy tu vient manger

Luffy: Nan jsui trop fatiguer

Nami lui tendit le bout de viande

Nami: Tien goutte

Luffy le mengea et fit tomber un petit bou sur son torse

Luffy: Est m*rde, Nami tu peut me passer la serviette a coter de la chaise

Nami s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessu de Luffy

Luffy: Na...Nami la se..serviete et la b ba bas

Nami voix sensuel: Pas besoin de serviette *Nami lecha le torse de Luffy et manga le bout de viande*

Nami:Allor tu vien manger

Luffy etait tout rouge et ne pronon a aucun mot

Nami avait un petit sourir au coin de la levre

Elle embrassa luffy du torse jusqua cou

Nami: Si te plait Luffy vien

Luffy :D'acc...ord

Nami Explosa de rire: Pour l'instan je gagne le pari aller vien manger x)

Luffy etai un peu enerver mais decida d'aller manger il S'installa en face de Nami cette fois si

L'ambiance etais asser comique dans la salle entre sanji qui draguait ces "m lorines" zoro qui se moquait de lui,Ussopp qui racontait ces fameuse histoire chopper l'admirait,Franky ecoutai les blague de brook et lui luffy en riai,Nami elle regarder Luffy ets pensait a ce qu'elle lui avait fait 4 minute avant

Nami:*pense* Pourquoi ai-je aimer ce que j'ai fait a Luffy? C'est vrai je l'aime mais ce n'ets pas a mon habitude de fair des truc comme sa...ha oui c'est vrai j'avai oublier le pari *se tape la tete*

Luffy: Sa sa v-vv-va nami?

Nami: Oui ne t'inkiete pas *lui fait un sourir*

Luffy: ok *sourir de baka*

Nami: Dit luffy pourquoi tu fait toujour un sourir idiot? tu pourai changer ta façons de sourir de temp en Temp

Luffy qui avait comprit pourquoi Nami lui avait lecher le torse ce decida a lui aussi jouer le jeux

Luffy: Comme tu veut Nami *fait un sourir beau gosse*

Nami se figea net,le sourir que lui faisait luffy etai trop craquant, elle devina que lui aussi etai rentrer dans le jeux Elle retira une de ces chaussur et fit du pied a luffy du haut de la jambe jusqu'a ces pieds Luffy aimait ce que fasait nami

Il luit fit un un autre sourir de beau gosse ce qui fit manquer un batement de coeur a Nami

Nami murmurant: Tu va voir ce que tu va voir

Luffy murmurant lui aussi: J'attend que sa *se leche la levre du haut*

Nami n'en pouvait plus elle craquait donc elle decida de monter sont pied plus haut Elle alla de plus en plus haut au bout d'un moment elle sentit quelque chose de dur entres les jambes de son capitaine(NDA: vous savez ce que c'est xp )  
La elle vut Luffy se fig nette Elle se mit a rire masi s'arr ta quand elle sentit que luffy lui avait attraper la jambe avec sa mains

Luffy lui murmura: a moi de jouer IL se mit a passer doucement ces doigt sur la jambe de de sa navigatrice,puis il lui chatouilla le pied IL lui fit un regard tendre

Nami se mordilla la levre du bas, luffy etendu son bras pour pouvoir carresser toute la jambe de sa navigatrice

Sanji: Est voila les plats

Nami repoussa doucement la main de luffy pour ne pas qu'ils soient vu par les autres Luffy en faisant revenir son bras effleura la cullote de nami

Nami etait toute rouge quand tout un coup Ussopp hurla

Ussop: Nami et Amoureuse de sanji !  
Nami et Luffy: ?

Sanji: Nami j'en etait sur

*Flash back*

Sanji: Voila les plat

Franky : Oua tu tes surpasser Sanji tes plats sont SUPPPPPERRRRRR

Sanji: Merci Franky je l'ai fait exprer pour ma Si Joli Nami-Ch ri

Nami rouge pivoine par ce que venait de fair luffy

*fin du flash back*

Nami hein? QUOI MAIS NON! Sbam* tape ussop et sanji*

Luffy refit un autre sourir a Nami mais la un tendre.

Nami lui rendit le sourir

Aprer le diner tout le monde sortit

Qaund Nami aller sortir a son tour Luffy lui bloqua le passage

Luffy: C'est moi qui gagne on dirait

Nami: C'est ce que tu croit

Nami passa et avec sa main effleura le sexe de son capitaine tout en lui l chant le coup

Alors que Nami aller rejoinde sa chambre nami lui carressa les fesse et lui dit

Luffy: Tu me le pairai *sourir beau gosse*

Nami: J'atten *rigole*

Et sur ceux ils partiren vaguer a leur occupation

Vers 15h Luffy decider a continuer le jeux partir voir ce que faisait Nami,il se dirigea donc dans la salle ou Nami dessinait c'est cartes

Toc toc toc

Nami: Entrez

Luffy entra et s'approcha de Nami et lui murmura a l'oreille Luffy: Alor Nami tu t'ennuy pas trop sans moi?

Nami rigola et se leva

Elle murmura a luffy Nami: Si un peux hihi

Elle se mit a l'embrasser dans le coup doucement

Luffy lui mit une main au fesse et lui dit

Luffy: Allez avous que c'est moi qui est en train de gagner x)

Nami: Non

Nami fit le geste qui allait tous basculer, elle lecha l'oreille de luffy

Luffy lui n'en pouvait plus

Il ferma la porte et plaqua nami dessu en lui tenan les poignet

Nami: Arrette tu gagneras jamais

Luffy: C'est ce que l'on va voir

Luffy l ch le cou de nami Nami laissa echaper un petit g misemment sur le coup

Luffy: tu vois

Nami: Ta Ge*l

Nami etait enerver que Luffy prenait le dessu

Elle esseya de le repousser avec ces jambes et de le taper

Luffy ce prenait les coup de pied de namis dans le ventre mais s'en fichait

Puis d'un coup Luffy embrassa Nami arreta petit a petit ces coup et lacha un g missement a travers le baiser Ils arr ten le baisser par manque de souflle

Nami: Luffy...tu te rend compte de ce que ta fait tu ma voler mon premier baiser mais tu ten fou n'est ce pas

Luffy: Moi aussi c'ets mon premier

Est sur ces mot il rembrassa Nami il lecha doucement le haut des levres de nami

Nami attrapa le col de chemise de luffy pour l'embrasser plus fougeusment Luffy lecha les le bout des levres de Nami demendant L'acc a l'int rier Il ne se fit pas prier,Nami ouvrit la bouche,elle sentit la langue de luffy titiler la sienne

Ils arr t re leur lavage de bouche par manque de souffle

Nami: Luffy tu abuse tu ma enlever mon premier baiser juspe pour le pari!

Luffy: Ba tu av t'enerver encor plus car je vais t'enlever ta virginit *sourir beau gosse*

Nami: Luffy...

Luffy prit les bras de Nami et les enroulas autour de son cou et mit ses mains a lui sur les hanches fine de sa navigatrice Nami enroula ces jambes autour de la taille de son capitaine

Ils recomenc ren les lavage de bouche luffy reculait tout en embrassant nami Luffy avec une maine chercher le matelas qui avait etai poser dans cette sale lorsqu'il avait fait dormir une femme qui devait voyager Il le trouva et le fit tomber,luffy tombas sur le matelas.

Pour resumer Luffy etai allonger sur le dos sur le matelas et Nami etait a genoux au dessu de luffy et il s'embrassait

Luffy mit ces mains sur les fesse de Nami et l'attira tout en l'embrasant et la retourna pour etre au dessu d'elle

Luffy: Alor pr te?

Nami: Luffy je ne suis pas sur que...

Luffy avait embrasser nami tout en lui carresant les hanche

! /!\ attention lemon /!\ !

Nami: Si tu veut jouer on va jouer

Nami et luffy S'embrass re

Nami eneva la veste de Luffy est admirer ces muscles

Luffy retira la jupe et le T-shirt de Nami

Luffy caressa les hanche de nami

Luffy: Nami tu est si belle O/O*rougit*  
Nami: Toi aussi mon Luffy

Luffy: Tien depuis qaund tu m'apelle "mon" Luffy

Nami: Pourquoi sa te derange

Luffy: Non au contraire :)

Luffy l cha le ventre de nami et embrassa toute les parcel de son corp

Nami carressa les cheveux de Luffy

Nami: *gemit* gnnn Luffy t'arrete pas

Luffy: Comme tu veut

Luffy remonta sa tete ver le soutien gorge de Nami et l'enleva,il trouva les forme de sa navigatrice parfaite,il lui lecha les entressin tout en lui titilean les t ton

Nami g missai,elle decida de elle aussi essayer de fair g mir son capitaine

Elle le retourna et lui enleva son caleçon et son short pendant que lui il lui enlevait la cullote,  
Ils etai nu et se regardait droit dans les yeux Nami lecha le torse de luffy et senti quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse,elle regarda et vit que c'etai le sexe de son capitaine qui etait devenu dur par l'excitation

Nami: Alor toi aussi tu prend du plaisir

Luffy: Prenon le ensemble

Nami: d'accord

Luffy commenca a pénétrer doucement Nami Nami avait un peutit peu mal ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de luffy qui s'arréte net

Luffy: Sa va Nami?

Nami: Oui ne t'inkiette pas c'est normal continu

Luffy continua ces va et vien doucement, au bout d'un moment l'hymen de nami lacha ce qui fit que la douleur devint plaisir et en gémisment,en voyant sa Luffy accéléra de plus en plus vite

Nami: Luffy va-sy

Luffy: Nami jcroi que jvai jouir

Nami: alor on a qua jouir enssemble

Luffy: D'accord Luffy et Nami jouirent ensemble et en un dernier coup de rein nami sentit Luffy jouir en elle Sur ceux Luffy alla s'allonger a cot de Nami et s'endormi, Nami regardait les goutte de sueur couler sur le torse de Luffy ou elle vint poser sa tête

Le lendemain Nami fut la premiere reveiller Elle regarda Luffy dormir est lui carressa la joue

Nami: *pense*Je suis si heureuse,Luffy a gagner on dirait elle se mit a rire mais s'erreta au bout d'une seconde et elle se mit a pleurer

Luffy se reveilla en sursaut et vu Nami pleurer : Nami pourquoi est ce-que tu pleure?  
Nami: Tu a gagner le pari et maintenan tout va redevenir normal*pleur*  
Luffy possa ces mais sur les joue de nami,lui releva la t te et l'embrassa Nami: Mais...mais luffy le defi et terminer et tu a gagner alor va-ten *le repousse* et laisse moi *sanglote*  
Luffy entoura Nami par ses bras Luffy: Nami tien prend ca *lui tend les 100 000 berrys* moi j'en veut pas si j'ai participer a ce defis c'est parce que je t'aime et que je veut te rendre heureuse donc te donenr des berry Nami: Luffy tu est sérieux?  
Luffy: Bien sur mon coeur Nami: *se jette sur luffy* J'adore quand tu m'apelle comme sa hooo luffy je t'aime moi aussi *l'embrasse*  
Luffy: Bon je te laisse te rhabiller ( Aprer c'etre hab-biler )

Nami: Luffy tu vient?

Luffy: ...

Nami: Quesqui a Luffy

Luffy lisez un papier de Nami : Nami..tu est dans ta periode ou tombe enceinte

Nami:Qu..QUOI!

Luffy: *se lève* Ecoute Nami

Nami: *s'aggenouille devant luffy et s'accroche a ces jambes* Si-te-plait Luffy Je t'aime ne me jette pas sur la prochaine île si tu veut je peut me planter un couteau dans le ventre ou presque me noyer pour faire une fausse couche ou autre chose mais ... mais... mais si te plait je veut rester dans l'equipage.. avec toi! *pleure*

Luffy: *s'aggenouile pour etre a la meme hauteur que Nami*Nami... je ne veut pas que tu fasse sa laisse moi finir ma phrase,Je te promet de trouver le One Piece en moins de 9 mois pour que notre enfant naisse en paix

Nami: *se met a genoux sur ceux de luffy et le serre dans ces bras* Merci luffy...Merci

Luffy: Deurien, rien et trop bo pour ma reine de pirares* sourir beau gosse*

Et ils s'embrassèrent

Luffy: Tu veut l'annoncer au autres?

Nami: Oui je veut bien

Arriver dans la cuisine

Sanji: Bonjour Nami bonjour Lu... Luffy lache la main de Nami!

Luffy: Je n'ai pas le droit de tenir la main de Ma futur femme,reine des pirates et mère de notre enfant

Tous le monde sauf luffy et nami: Quoiii!

Luffy : On est ensemble maintenan et j'ai promis a Nami de trouver le One piece en moins de 9 mois Pour qu'elle accouche tranquille de notre enfant et que l'on se marie

Nami: Luffy tu voudra que l'on se mari? *grand sourir*

Luffy: Bien sur mon coeur *l'embrasse*

Tous le monde sauf sanji Luffy et Nami: Bravo f licitation au Futur seigneur des pirates et sa r ne !

Sanji lui avait prit un tabouret et une corde

Sanji: voila ce que je vous donne luffy-frigo Nami -mon coeur Marimo-mes livre de cactus et d'algues pour si tu veut aler chez le coiffeur Robin-Mes livres Chopper mes plantes de cuisine Usopp et Franky mes outile Brook mes briques de lait adieux tout le monde T_T

Zoro: Oye sourcil en vrill joue pas au con

Sanji: Pffff ferme la marimo mais tu a raison je doit rester en vie car j'ai quelque chose d'important a fair

Sanji s'approcha de Luffy tout doucement Nami ce mit devant et prononça

Nami: Sanji ,Luffy et mon futur mari,roi des pirates et futur papa donc je ne te laisserai pas le taper!

Sanji: Ne t'inquiete pas Nami ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire

Nami: Ha bon?

Une fois Sanji devant Luffy il lui mit une mains sur l'épaule

Sanji: Tout d'abord mes félicitation,ensuite je te prévient!Si tu rendrai un jour Nami malheureuse ta vie sera du passé mais au nom de tous

Tous sauf Nami et Luffy : Félicitation!

Brook j'espere que ce sera une fille yhohoho elle pourra me montrer ces...

Luffy venait de lancer un regard noir vers brook

Luffy: Si c'est une fille je te laisserai pas l'approcher sale...

Nami: Pédophile

Brook: Yhohoho je rigolais

Et l'on fêta tous sa le soir même

*4 mois plus tard*

Chopper: Nami j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

Nami: Commence par la mauvaise ...

Chopper: La mauvaise c'est que un billet de 5 berrys t'appartenen et passer par dessus bord...

Nami: sbam *le frappe* Baka... j'ai l'impression de parler a Luffy ^^

Chopper: La bonne nouvelle est que c'ets une fille ^w^

Nami: Merci "Docteur" Chopper vous aites très fort et tres mignon

Chopper: IDIOTE! SA NE ME FAIT PAS PLAISIR DU TOUT Si tu croit que j'appreci tu te mes le doit dans l'oeil *se dandine*

Luffy entra dans la pièce

Luffy: Coucou Chopper

Chopper: Bonjour Luffy :3

Luffy *se met a coter de Nami* : Bonjour mon coeur *l'embrasse*

Nami: J'adore quand tu m'appelle comme sa ^^, Tu trouve pas que mon ventre et trop gonfler a cause du bébé ?

Luffy: Mais non tu est toujours belle

Nami regarda Chopper ,se leva et se dandina: Idiot sa me fait pas plaisir du tout

Chopper: Nami c'est ridicule d'agir ainsi ^w^

Nami et Luffy: On t'imite Baka!

*Pendant la nuit*

Luffy: Pourquoi faut que ce soit moi qui soit de garde cette nuit *gelote*

Nami: Me voila. Je vait te tenir compagni 3 *enroule luffy dans la m me couette que elle* J'ai envi de dormir avec toi

Luffy: D'accord *sourit* heu aufaite Chopper ta dit le sexe de notre futur enfant?

Nami: Oui ce sera une fille,tu a une id e pour le nom?

Luffy Regarda le ciel ,il regarda les toile et...la Lune

Luffy: Elle s'appellera Luna!

Nami: Pourquois Luna mon cher capitaine ?

Luffy: Car si l'on prend nos première lettre de nos prénom sa donne LuNa

Nami : Comment c'est bonne id e et venu dans ta t te vide *rigole*

Luffy: Est bien j'ai regarder la Lune et je me suis rapeller que pour dire Lune en anglais on disait Luna donc voila

Nami: Tu vois c'est pour sa que je t'aime, tu est peut etre un Baka mais au fond tu est tres s rieux *l'embrasse*

Luffy: *rend le baiser* Je suis peut tre baka mais je suis pas colérique moi shishishi *rigole*

Nami: Tu a dit quoi? *leve le poing*

Luffy: * protège son visage avec ces bras* je m'excuse on coeur

Luffy regarda mais il ne vit pas une Nami nerver mais une Nami qui rigolait

Est il s'endormires bloti l'un contre l'autre

*2 ans plsu tard*

Nami avait accoucher de Luna qui avait maintenant presque 3 ans Luna avait les cheuveux noir avec quelque m che rousse

Nami avait aussi accoucher de deux autres enfants Belmer qui avait les cheuveux noir et long et Ace qui avait les cheuveux roux en bataille comme son père

Nami: Et voila c'est la dernière mandarine a cueillire

Luna: ZE veut aller zvoir papa *pleure*

Luffy: On m'appelle?

Luna: *court vers Luffy* Papa!

Luffy: Coucou ma puce, ne crie pas trop ton frère et ta soeur dormes *montre ace qui et sur ses paule et belmer accroché a sa jambe*

Luna: D'accord, dit papa maman ma dit que vous tes tomber amoureux en faisan un pari c'est vrais?

Luffy: *Une goutte derrière la tete s'avançant vers Nami* Tu lui a pas tout dit quand même?

Nami: non ne t'inquiète pas rigolle *rigole*

Luffy lui sourit

Nami: Pourquoi sourit tu ch ri?

Luff: Rien c'ets juste que je te trouve magnifique quand tu sourit l'embrasse*

Nami repondit au baiser

Luna: Beurk *se cache avec le chapeau de son p re*

Nami et Luffy: shishishi

Tous l'equipage de Luffy arrivant avec des cadeaux: Salut Luffy,Salut Nami

Luna et Ace et Belmer qui venait de se reveiller: Tonton Sanji,Brook,Franky,Zoro,Chopper,Pinocio et Tata Robine

Ussopp: Pourquoi ils m'appellent Pinocio T_T

Zoro: T'inquiete Ussop

Nami: Mais qu'est ce...

Luffy: Bonne anniversaire mon coeur *la prend dans ces bras*

Nami: Merci... tout le monde *pleure*

Genzo qui venait d'arriver avec Nojiko

Genzo: Luffy tu fait PLEURER NAMI!

Luffy: Non Papy h lice c'est parce qu'ell est heureuse je te le jure *inquiet*

Nami* saute dans les bras de Luffy* Merci

Luffy tomba en arrière avec Nami ce qui fit rigoler la plus part des personnes qui etait l

Luna: Vien tonton Sanji on va fair un gateaux pour maman

Sanji: D'accord je te suis

Ace: Tonton Marimo ze peut voir tes zabre

Zoro: C'est d'accord mais arr te de m'appeler Marimo!

Belmer: Dit Tata robin elle est la Olivia?

Robin: Bien sur

Pinocio ( Nan jdec)Ussop Sanji, Franky et Brook: Olivia?

Belmer: Ba zoui la fille de tonton Zoro et tata Robine

Ussop Sanji, Franky et Brook: Quoi!

Olivia étai caché derrière les jambes de sa mère

Robin: Moi est Zoro sommes en couple depuis 3 ans

Sanji: Alor vous étiez deja ensemble quand on etais encor sur le bateau?

Zoro: Alor Dégoûter le sourcil en vrille travesti?

Sanji: Toi je vais T'ECLA...

Belmer,Nojiko,Robin,Nami,Olivia,Luna: *sbam x6* Vous allez arreter

Luffy: *Se frotte la tête* J'ai une impression de déjà vu

Tous:* rigole*

Est ces ainsi que la journ e ce termina dans la joie et la bonne humer

moi: Enfin fini mon premier one-shoot

Nami: Attend tu croit sérieusement que j'aurai un jour une vie avec Luffy comme mari?

Luffy arrivant: *Embrasse Nami* Je vais déjeuner mon coeur *sourit*

Nami: heu d'a-d'accord *rouge*

Moi: Tu disait?

Nami: Ba tu publiera pas sa !

Moi: A ouai comment tu pourrai m'en empêcher?

Nami: En effacent

Moi: *réfléchie* Tu sais même pas comment envoyer déjà!

Nami: A ouai bas regarde! Tu fait sa,sa et sa et voila la par exemple je vien d'envoyer ce que tu a fini d'e...

Moi: Bon ba merci d'avoir lut ^^


End file.
